


Ominous

by GWQ3



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWQ3/pseuds/GWQ3
Summary: 1-20: “Hole Puncher” If MacGyver were a better actor, the civilian interrogation scene could have been a great deal more, well, Ominous.





	Ominous

He’s dragged from the trunk to the motel room, and he’s choking the entire time. It’s not so much that he’ll pass out, but he can’t get enough air to scream. Or to beg. And maybe begging will help? This isn’t about religious hatred and racial prejudice like it is in so many of the stories he’s heard.

The man behind him presses his lips against his ear. “Now, Joshua, you’re going to sit in that chair. You’re not going to move and you’re not going to make a sound until I give you permission. When I do ask you a question, you’ll answer fully and you’ll answer truthfully. I’ll know if you are not and there will be consequences.” It’s not a threat but a blunt statement of fact. That somehow makes it worse. He trembles.

His kidnapper pushes him into the wooden chair and he goes without a fight. With one hand the man pulls out a red Victorinox. He unfolds the longest blade with his teeth. That blade sits unwaveringly against his jugular as the man moves around him. The constrictor knot that’s been choking him is loosened, shifted lower, and tightened again. His own electrical cord is no longer around his neck; it’s been repurposed as a restraint, but for some reason that doesn’t make it much easier to breathe.

“Tell me about Ominous.” His kidnapper speaks with calm interest. It takes him a moment to find his own voice.

“I- wha-What?”

“Ominous. The organization. Tell me everything you know.” The fingers of his other hand, the one not holding the knife, unfasten the first two buttons of Joshua’s shirt. They smooth down his collar, exposing more of his throat.

“I don’t know any,” The knife turns and the flat of it caresses his throat, his cheek, then kisses the skin under his ear. It’s terribly distracting. “any, org- organization called Ominous.”

“Really,” his kidnapper croons. “That’s strange, Joshua. That’s very strange, because they know you. They call you The Architect.” The flat of the knife strokes across his left eye.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says desperately, pleadingly. “Look, I’m nobody. I work at a cellular company in I.T.”

“Ominous wouldn’t pay ten million dollars to have nobody killed.” His kidnapper, his killer, smiles politely at him. “I need this information, Joshua, and I don’t like liars. What do you know?”

“I don’t. I’m not lying. Please, I don’t.” His throat convulses.

“You know, they didn’t say anything about your family,” he murmurs, “but they probably wouldn’t mind if something happened to them.”

For a moment, it’s like he’s choking again. He can’t get any air. Can’t breathe.

“Your wife.” The knife comes to rest in the hallow of his throat, forcing his head up. His kidnapper looks him in the eye. “Your lovely daughter.”

“She’s six. Please, please don’t. She’s just a baby, and there’s another one coming. My wife and I, there’s another one coming. I swear I don’t know anything. You’ve got to believe me. If I knew anything, I’d tell you. Don’t hurt them, please.”

And finally, it must be enough, because something in the calm mask breaks. Something like sympathy flits across his kidnapper’s face. The knife pulls away. Joshua can’t help it, every part of him sags.

“All right. I do believe you,” the man says soothingly. He folds the pocketknife and puts it away. “I’m not going to kill you and I will never, ever, hurt your family. In fact, if it wouldn’t endanger this operation any further, I’d have them placed in protective custody.” The man kneels next to him. He reaches up. Joshua instinctively flinches away from his hands. The man holds them palm forwards, open and empty.

“My name is Angus MacGyver. I work for the U.S. government.” Joshua doesn’t know if he believes this man, if he can trust him, but as outlandish as this explanation is, surely it’s better than the alternative. Still, he cringes when MacGyver reaches for the constrictor knot again. He flinches away from his hands. The electrical cord hits the ground.

“But, if you really don’t know anything about Ominous, then we have a serious problem.”


End file.
